Winx Saga
by aisha12894
Summary: A legendary power and gem that is powerful then the dragonfire, what is? and who does it belong to. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Imagine as a fairy, you have a special power that you thought was your best friend but it was yours all along. With this power you can destroy realms and possiblely the entire universe with a wink of an eye. I'll tell you this story. It is a bad and a good one. Weird, but let me tell you what happened."

'_In my dreams, I see this fairy with black and white, which is destroying realms and then went on to the universe. I tried to stop her but when I got up close where I was able to see her face, to my surprise it was me._' Musa woke up from that terrible nightmare like a cat that just had cold water poured on it.

'_I heard Tune talking to me and trying to comfort me from my nightmare, but I felt like I need a shoulder to cry on, like a boy who name starts with an R_.' Musa thought depressingly to herself. I overheard Tecna turning in her bed as she was mumbling something, "_Timmy". _She was saying Timmy over and over until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was groggy, and when I'm groggy, I will snap at anyone.

"Hi Musa" said Stella. Stella was one of my five best friends, She is the princess of Solaria and her boyfriend is name Brandon. I always found Stella to be very vain but that is only because her mother and father was divorced and she coped with it by shopping and taking really good care of her looks. I gesticulated a hello, and then Bloom asked me "Are you ready for our Tactics class?"

"Maybe, because Ms. G will be there enforcing the rules." I answered.

Bloom was the lost princess of Sprax and wielder of the Dragon fire, and her boyfriend is Sky. It was funny because when they first meet she thought his name was Brandon but found out that he took his friend's name so he could be admitted into Red Fountain but that is another story for another day.

"Yeah. I need to talk to Flora about some notes on Transformation." A groggy Musa replied.

"I forgot about that project! I might want to go tell Layla too," said Bloom while hurrying to her room.

Layla my other friend is the princess of Tides. She can change water molecules into anything she wants. She is a competitive athlete and a really good dancer. She is going to be dancing at the Fall Concert while I will be performing, its going to be totally amazing.

I saw Flora in the living room writing in, what it looks like to be a diary or a journal. I wanted to see what she was writing so I crept over to the seat and looked over her shoulders and saw she was writing the name Helia. She like that guy so much, she would probably write his name with paint in the room that she shares with Bloom.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked causing her to jump from being scared to death.

When she heard me, she shut the book so fast; I was not able to see what she wrote or so she thought.

"Ooh nothing just writing down some spells for transformation class." She lied but it was evident since she was not a good liar.

"Good, cause I came to get some of those notes so hand them over," Musa replied with her hand extended outwards while bending her fingers back and forth.

"Well these notes are on …" she said before I interrupted her in the middle of her statement.

"Helia?" I asked.

"Yeah, their on Helia... oopsie did I say that out loud," she said shocked that she admitted what was in her notebook.

"Yep, you just did." I answered like I was going to tell the girls about this.

"Please don't tell the girls," she pleaded with Musa.

"They are going to find out sooner or later." She said in a dull tone since it was no longer fun.

But she left the room after; so she had said the last word in my sentence.

"I guess after school I could go by the lake and practice my lyrics."


	2. Chapter 2

Musa decided to transform into her Winx form because the lake was a good distance away from the school's grounds, which meant it would take longer for her to go to and from school.

Musa was not able to transform like she was normally able to. '_I wonder what's wrong with me?_' She thought to herself before she tried a couple of more time but it still left her with the same results...it did not work.

After the failed trials she decided that she should go and talk to Ms. Faragonda about her current problem.

In Ms. F Office

Once Musa was acknowlegde to come in. Ms. F placed down a couple of sheet of papers down on her desk as she noticed that Musa's facial expression looked confused while she down in one of her available chairs.

"What is it that you wish to tell me, Musa?" She asked starting the conversation off with a question.

"I want to tell you that something is wrong with my Winx." Musa answered as this caught Ms. F off guard.

"Something is wrong with your Winx?" Ms. F repeated making sure she heard the Music fairy correctly.

"Yes, I tried to change into my Winx form so I could go to the lake, but it is not working." Musa explained what happened a couple of minutes ago.

"How many times have you tried to change into your Winx form?" Musa could hear the concern in her tone when she asked.

After counting the times she tried to transform but failed her respond was "Six times."

"Did you do anything that might have triggered this a witch hex or spell, or whatever you did yesterday?"

"No ma'am,"

"Hmm. Once I find out, I will tell you."

"Thanks Ms. F." said Musa while leaving the room feeling that if Ms. F knew then she would take care of her just like she does with all of her students at Alfea.

Ms. F went to her crystal ball and called Ms. Griffin once she finished up with her meeting with Musa.

"Ms. Griffin, remember the prophecy. I think it is one of my fairies, her name is Musa." she said while speaking into the crystal ball that projected the image of a woman with purple hair and pale skin.

"I hope you are right about this. Let us meet at the lake tomorrow afternoon when all of our classes are finished." Ms. Griffin said as she heard a student knock on her door.

"All right, bye," said Ms. F in a polite manner.

0000

"Mi, Do, Mi, Re, Fa, Fa, Re, Mi, So, Do," Musa sang as she was warming her vocal cords so she won't damage them while singing.

She made sure to leave at an early time so she could make it to the lake and return back to Alfea before Ms. G enforced curfew for the girls.

It was one of those days that would be perfect for a lakeside date but Musa was so busy with her practice that she let that slip through her mind.

The lake was the perfect place for her to sing because most people were not around when she would sing. She would sometimes catch a glimpse of the Red Fountain boys hanging out here but only to ride their levabikes on the surface of the lake.

_'I wonder will I see him?' _she thought hopefully to herself before she returned her focus back on her vocal warm up.

0000

"Ms. Griffin, you know what I have called you to talk about right," Ms. F approached a woman with a purple dress and grey collar. She had pale skin with purple makeup around her eye and on her lips. Her purple hair looked like a tulip but she was not going to tell her that though.

"Yes about the Prophecy that Philus wrote. You think it is Musa?" the woman named Ms. Griffin responded to the silver haired woman.

"I do because in the prophecy it says that he/she must accept the character of the jewel or gem that she must collect, that is when she will be able to use her new Winx form."

"I also reread the prophecy, it says it is going to be our downfall, because he/she is not really good nor evil, but if tempted from the side of evil he/she would become evil."

"I am aware of that too but that is why she has to take witchcraft as well. So I think she should visit Cloud Tower for her witchcraft lessons."

"I do not think that would work out well. If they found out that an Alfea fairy is in Cloud Tower they would put so many spells, hexes and even target her while she would be sleeping. What I can do is send you some books over so she can take her witch craft classes at Alfea." Ms. Griffin altered Ms. F propsal.

"That sounds like a good idea, I will ask Saladin for some books as well so she can take some courses from their books." Said Ms. Faragonda while they both teleported back to their respective school.

0000

_'The water, I just want to walk on water. It is silly I could use magic but I want to do it on my own free will.'_

As she inch closer to the lake Musa was thinking '_I want to walk on water without any magic. Walk on water, Walk on water.'_

She keep repeating that while on pure instinct she took one step forward on the lake, then the other. She thought she would feel water on face by now but it never came so she opens her eyes and saw she was standing on the surface of water. She ran to the center and started to play in the water like an child in the park.

After a couple of minutes she felt something calling to her as she wondering if she was hearing things. She looked around before seeing bubbles around her, it was coming from the lake.

She dove in without hesitantion and started to swim until she found a cave with different color corals and the inside was completely dark making it hard to see what was inside of it.

"Luminous," Musa said once she made her way into the dark abyss. The spell caused her whole body to turn bright as she made her way to the end of the cave.

She found what was calling to her, it was a brown wooden chest with golden handles on each said with a padlock on it. The chest sat ontop of a platform of coral that probably took years to form.

She picked the chest up and to her surprise it was light. She swam up to the surface and one thought went through her head, '_I think the girls should see this.'_

0000

Musa came in hours before curfew as she thanked it for being hot that day so it dried her clothes so it seemed she did not take a last minute swim. She placed the chest on the table in the before making an annoucement to the girls, "Girls, I think you should see this!"

"It looks like an ancient chest." Techna said while observing it from a distance.

"Then let's find out what is in there," Layla said looking at it as well.

When Flora reached for the lock, a white barrier appeared right before she could touch it sending a jolt of electricty through her hand.

"Ouch that hurts," said Flora when she snatches her hand back in pain.

"Musa, how were you able to carry something with a barrier on it?" Stella asked the raven haired pig-tailed girl who only shrugged her shoulders since she did not feel anything when she carried it.

"Let me try to identify the barrier," said Tecna before she disappeared inside her room before reappearing again with a grey handheld gadget in tow. She stood over the barrier and a green light emitted from a scope and the barrier seemed to digitized within the light.

"This can't be right." Said Tecna after getting the results from the report.

"What is?" everybody ask her as she had this look of astonishment on her face.

"It is a level..…six barrier." She said while looking at them in the face.

"A...a… level six barrier, that is impossible to break." replied Bloom after hearing Tecna's announcement.

"Even Ms. Faragonda can't break that! Even with ten replicas of herself it would take a million of her." Said Tecna while pressing buttons on her handheld to make sure that she received the right reading.

"Wow, that must be really powerful, whatever that is in there." Layla said more towards herself then the girls.

"Everybody just chillax, we will just take it to Ms. Faragonda to see what it is. So let's just go already!" Musa said in calm as she was trying to calm everyone down.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is the problem?" Ms. Faragonda asked them when she noticed that her office was now filled with young fairies.

"Well Musa found this ancient chest, but we were not able to touch it, but she managed to carry it here" said Tecna as she was the one who first found out about the problem.

"Flora tried as well but she could not open it either." said Bloom announcing another part of their failed results on opening the box.

"It is meant for one of you to open it," said Ms. Faragonda after hearing what the teens were saying.

"One of us?" ask Stella with confusion evident on her face.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying. I want you to go in this order Tecna you go first, Stella, Flora, Layla, Bloom and last Musa." Ms. Faragonda instructed the girls as they made a line to see who would be the one to open the chest.

All the girls tried but none were able to open it not even...Bloom could open the chest with her Dragon fire.

Now it wass Musa turn to attempt, '_I want to find out what's inside, so would you allow me to open you?'_ Musa thought while she reach for the chest and she was surprise that the barrier didn't appear around the chest. When she opened it she saw a gem holder laying on a rainbow color fur that supported the holder.

She picked up the gem holder; it had nine spots open for gems or whatever circular objects it can hold.

"What is it?" ask Musa while examining it throughly.

"It is call the Navaratna or the nine jeweled holder." Ms. Faragonda answered Musa question.

"What is it called again?" ask Stella not paying attention the first time when Ms. F said its name.

"The Navaratna, the nine jewels, it is said that it is has unnatural powers, if the wielder collects all nine jewels, which are a diamond, pearl, hessonite, garnet, sapphire, cat's eye, yellow sapphire (or a topaz), emerald and a ruby. Each jewel would boost the wielder winx, also with the jewel powers come guardians as well." explain Ms. Faragonda to the girls on what was the Navaratna.

"But she already has Tune," Layla spoke up after hearing what Ms. F told them. "I know that but these guardians are different, with each gem, you receive a guardian that you can use for offensive or defensive purposes." Ms Faragonda replied to Layla's statement.

"Is there more to this Navaratna?" a curious Bloom asks.

"A lot more, it is powerful than the Dragon fire." stated Ms. Faragonda as she looked them in their faces.

"No way!" said the girls in unison as they turned to look at Musa before focusing back on Ms. F.

"Yes, the Navaratna picks a fairy every 2,000 years; this means that a war is upcoming and evil may take over the world." Ms. Faragonda responded before continuing on her statement "Another thing is that if you want to use it correctly, you have to learn witchcraft in order to control the guardians, and you have to know the basic weapons for the guardians." comment Ms. Faragonda.

"I have to learn how to do witchcraft?" asked a shocked Musa at that moment thoughts of her was going to be a witch like those at Cloud Tower.

"It has already been taking care of, after your fairy classes, you will have witchery and weapon classes, they are mandatory. Now head back to your dorm room." she dismisses the girls from her office.

"Yes Ma'am," said the girls as they walk out of the room.

In The Hallway

"I have to take witchery and weaponry class after fairy class, that is triple the work I will ever do, man life is so unfair," groaned Musa at the thought of all that work.

"Musa, do you think you will still be able to come to the beach?" ask Layla with her head at the threshold of her dorm room.

"I think, if I don't have too much homework." Musa gave her answer to Layla's question.

"All right, everybody needs their beauty sleep, so let's hit the hay," said Stella while yawning. Everybody headed to their respective rooms.

"You sure you going to be okay Musa?" ask Tecna. "If I can survive, I will tell you," Musa joked with Tecna while heading to bed for sleep.

0000

I hope you guys enjoy, and I want to thank everyone who review:  
- LilLadyG – Chibi Horsewoman - muziek


	4. Chapter 4

Musa headed towards her bed. '_Man am I tired, time to hit the hay_,' thought Musa while getting dress in her pajamas and getting in her bed, after a couple of minutes she fell asleep.

_"You will kill everyone around you friends, family, your love one that you care about. This is your destiny to KILL!" _She woke up with sweat covering her face and found herself breathing hard.

_'Oh man I need some air.'_ thought Musa while opening the balcony window when the cold air rushed against her body.

When Musa was outside on the balcony she saw the Trixs right there floating or whatever they were doing.

"Girls is anyone besides me in a mood to mess with a pixie tonight?" ask Icy while she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah," replied Stormy, as a smile appeared on her face when she gave her own answer to Icy's question.

"I'm always in the mood for torturing weak pixies," replied Darcy with a smirk on her face.

"Ice Missiles, Physic Bind, Strangling Strom," they shouted as they each release their own attacks that was directed at Musa.

Musa saw numerous shards of ice, a large purple tornado, and purple rings coming at her way when she thought _'I have to move out the way.'_ So her body responded on its own and she jumped off the balcony while gracefully landing on the ground and started to run.

"Girls, we have a pixie on the run," annouced Icy to her other two sisters with an amused look on her face.

"Well then shall we follow her," stated Darcy towards her two sisters who merely nodded their heads in agreement at the thought.

"This is the perfect chance to get rid of Musa." claim Stormy as they took off in the direction Musa was heading in.

'_Where am I running too?_' thought Musa while trying to figure out where she was going but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

When she noticed some pine green trees she was coming up towards the middle of the forest the withies were waiting for her.

"Ice Coffin" shouted Icy as Musa dodge the silver haired witch ice attack.

_'What was I running for? These are the Trix, I could beat them on my own... if I had my Winx.'_ she was distracted in her thoughts before seeing ice covering her feet before she realized that she was completely frozen in a block of ice.

_'This is not how it is going to end.'_ she thought as she could feel the coldness making its way to her nervous center.

Ms. F saw the chest top fly straight up and The Navarantna started to glow before disappearing in five seconds.

Musa saw the Navarantna in front of her as it glowed a bright orange causing her to transform in the process inside the block of ice.

She was no longer clad in her regular Winx outfit. She had a midriff that showed her stomach and a mini skirt, she had on combat boots. Half of the outfit was white and black, her fairy wings were like Stella's but the were colored white and black. The boots were black on one side and white on the other side.

"What in the world," said Stormy while they were blinded by the bright glow that came out of nowhere.

'_I need to get out of here._' thought Musa before feeling her body turn hot. The Trix saw her body turn red before a similar bright blast freed Musa from the chunk of ice.

_'I am longer scared without my Winx.'_ thought Musa to herself. When she looked down she noticed that a diamond formed in the first holder of the Navarantna.

"I guess I found the first jewel," said Musa to herself.

The Trix did not know what to say seeing their prey in a new outfit with some new powers but they still had to finish what they came to do and that was to find out what _new power_ Musa had.

"Just because you turned into your pathetic Winx form. You think we should be scared?" Darcy asked with venom laced in her tone.

"Darcy, we have to go. We found out we need to know about what LD told us," Icy stated while calming Darcy's temper down so she would not do anything irrational to blow their mission.

"You win Icy, but don't think I am under your control because I am going with you on this one. This is for only LD you got it," said Darcy who quickly repsonded to the silver haired girl.

They flew away, "Don't think this is over you pathetic pixie," Darcy announced as she flew away from Musa.

A thought came to Musa head, she found a big piece of ice (which she broke from) and she unknowingly lit it on fire. She then turned and hurled it at the three flying witches with their backs towards her. It looked like a metorite that is hurling through space. Once it hit its intended targets it exploded, knocking the witches out of the sky.

_'I thought it would not work... well I glad I tried it they were getting on my nerves, oh well I guess I should be getting back to Alfea then,'_ she thought but when she was about to fly away her Winx form disappeared and her energy was drained and she fainted right on the spot.

She did not notice that someone was there and saw the whole incident go down. He picked her up and put her on his Levabike. _'I wonder what happen to you Musa, you had me scared their for a minute.'_ He put his helmet on and took her to Alfea and placed her on the front step.

0000

I wonder who it could be?

Thank you everyone who review for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Musa heard a voice speaking to her while she had her eyes closed. The voice was asking a question, "Musa, are you okay?"

"Where am I?" she ask when she recovered her conciseness before observing her current surroundings as it looked familiar to her.

"You are in the infirmary room, with me, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Layla, you were on the front steps of Alfea." Bloom answered Musa's question after hearing her voice.

"Weird, I can only remember turning red and that's all I can remember." she replied while placing her hand to her forehead to stop the throbbing in her head.

"It seems as if you located one of your jewels. Good job Musa, you have only eight more to go." Ms. F told her noticing that the girls were still in Musa's room.

"Now everybody go to sleep, you will see Musa in class tomorrow." She order them before they rose to their feet from where they were sitting.

"Good night, everybody," Musa told her friends while the girls exchange friendly see you later before exiting Musa's room in the infirmary.

"Good night Musa," the girls said in unison. Everyone except Ms. F left the room.

"You will soon learn how to maintain that power but for now...you need sleep." Ms. F instructed Musa then turned around and left the room.

0000

"Hey Guys," Musa greeted her group of friends while walking away from the infirmary.

"How do you feel?" Layla inquired about her friend's health status.

"Chillax, I'm good, by the way where is Flora?" she asks noticing the brunette was missing from the group.

"Did something bad happen to her while on her walk?" ask Bloom with concern on her face as she felt Musa could tell if she was okay or not thanks to her power.

"No, I just want to ask her a question, that's all," she replied not giving away any emotions or signs that she knew that something was happening to Flora.

"Well she is in our room," answered Bloom after hearing Musa's statement and seeing the blank expression on her face.

Musa then made her way towards Bloom and Flora room and knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard Flora's voice from behind the door.

Musa unlocked the door and pushed it open to see Flora was lying on her bed looking at her open notebook.

"Hey Musa," Flora greeted her with a friendly smile on her face when she saw Musa.

"How was your walk?" Musa ask after making her way over to Flora and took a seat on Flora's bed.

"It was very breath taking," she answered after closing her notebook and facing Musa once again.

"Let me guess, the view you saw was, Helia?" Musa inquired as it caused a blush to appear on Flora's face.

"How did you know?" she asks surprised because Musa was in the infirmary while she was out and even made sure that she could not see anybody around.

"I know you showed him the little secret garden, you have." She whispered low to Flora, so the other girls could not hear what they were talking about.

"Did you see the whole thing?" she asked as she wondered how much her close friend witnessed.

"Yeah, but I was sleep. I saw the little kiss on the cheek though." Musa answered in a teasing tone causing Flora to blush extremely hard at the statement.

"So how are you feeling?" Flora questioned trying to change the subject from last night to her health.

"You know what, when I woke up this morning, the nurse told me she did not know how I was able to survive my fever. She said I was as hot as the sun itself." she replied seeing as Flora wanted to change the subject and decided to go along with it.

"Hot as the sun and you are still alive?" Flora asks since she was very concerned about her musical gifted friend.

"Shockingly, I did not feel anything but I'm fine." she answered quickly knowing that the brunette would stress out about her health.

"Just as long as you are alright." she said releasing a sigh of relief.

"Its great to know you care about me that much." Musa answered with a smile on her face before leaving the brunette in her shared room.

_'Now I wonder where is Layla or maybe I should ask Tecna...might as well ask Tecna.'_ Musa thought to herself as she tried to locate her friends.

"Tecna are you there?" she ask while entering in their shared dorm room door.

She noticed that when she opened the door the knob was unlock, '_That's weird Tecna usually be locked up in our room._' thought Musa noticing that she was no longer in her room. So she decided to see if anybody else was in there.

"Stella and Bloom," she asked while knocking on their respective doors.

There was no immediate or any answer period, so she decided to go back where Flora was on her bedroom. She opened the door and found Flora was no longer that.

_'Flora was just here a few minutes ago.'_ thought Musa to herself as it was starting to become a little strange that no one was in the room.

"Guys, this is not funny," she said to herself while heading in the direction of the living room.

Next thing you know she heard an eerie voice say her name "Muuusssaaa," She ran towards the voice to figure out if it was a joke or a pratical prank; the voice was coming outside.

She saw the girls in there Charminx form lying strummed out along the campus of Alfea. She saw a figure hovering over their non-moving bodies but could not see their face clearly. She then saw Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Riven, and Helia trying to protect them from another figure that was in the sky.

She saw a girl with two long black high pigtails and red highlight in her hair, she had the same outfit as Musa's regular outfit except the plastic covering her stomach was gone and she did not have her platform boots. The color of the outfit was black, she wore combat shoes, and had large visible black wings. In her hair, she had a tiara with three black jewels on it, in her hand she carried a staff, and at the top of the staff she had a dial with numbers on it.

Musa found herself on the ground as she walked a little closer to see who it was, she saw the fairy face up close...it was hers. _'Would I do this to my own friends?'_ Musa questioned herself.

She turned her head and saw fairies lying everywhere as well as Red Fountain boys and witches. She saw Alfea's building and all the damage it took from what looked like a fierce battle. Alfea's gate, main entrance, and three of its towers were destroyed she even saw Red Fountain in the distance covering half the forest almost a few yards away from Alfea. Then she turned back to see what was happening, she saw herself with this red-orangish purple ball and it was getting bigger by the second. Then she releases it, the setting around Musa disappears and it turned a bright blinding white color.

"Hello? What happen to my friends? What was that?" she asked in a rapid manner to no one in particular.

Then a young lady with wings appeared in front of her, she looked like she was in her mid 20s.

"Who are you?" Musa asked surprised to find a young woman that she never met randomly appeared in her dream at that particular moment and time.

"My name is not important at all. I can tell you about my role and that is...I'm your celestial guardian." She answered before continuing, "I'm not going to lie to you but these images you see are true, but you can change your destiny." she told Musa with a serene expression on her face when she spoke.

"My destiny is to become _evil_?" Musa inquired suddenly confused and angry at herself for turning out evil.

"You can change it but that is all I can tell you but I am allowed to fill you in about the Narvantna." she replied to Musa's question.

"But Ms. F, I mean Ms. Faragonda told me about it." she added seeing as she wanted to get out of this place in a hurry.

"She told you only a little about it." The woman told her while she made a circuar shape mirror that was large enough for Musa to see something in it.

"I will tell you since after all it is my duty to tell you whether I want to or not. About 2,000 years ago, way before you were even born, the celestial guardians created the Narvantna to protect them against a greater evil that they prophesize, but what they did not know was that one of the fellow guardians stole the Narvantna and cast dark magi inside it. He was only able to get an equal amount of dark magic as there was light magic. His name was Codex, he became enveloped into the darker magi, he was also my fiancé, we were to wed a day after, but he turned evil."

"When the guardians defeated Codex, who later change his name to Shadowhaunt, but they sacrifice their lives and sealed him into a stone which split in to four parts, one was sent to Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, Alfea and the last to the Pixie Village." She informed Musa about the origins of the Narvantna.

"What happen after that?" Musa asked the woman who currently stood in front of her.

"You. I must now leave, but I leave you with a pardoning gift." she answered before a wooden chest appeared in her hand.

"Here take it," she said while offering her the chest to take for her own.

Musa took the chest within her hands, "Open it and carve your own destiny." she told her with a look of exception on her face.

"How do I leave this place?" she asked her as she was curious on how to leave the area she was in.

"Close your eyes, Musa," she said before disappearing into the light.

The world came back to her, she notice that she was in the infirmary again.

"Musa are you okay?" Flora ask once she finally woke up.

"What happen to me?" she asked.

"Flora found you on the floor of the living room and now you are in the infirmary, again." Tecna informed her what happened.

"Thanks Flora," she said towards the brunette just then she remembered the chest the woman gave her.

"Did you guys see a chest around here, I had it in my hand?" she ask them.

"You mean that," said Stella while pointing to the top of the bed.

"Yes, that's it, thanks Stel," she replied while grabbing and opening it.

She saw a garnet in the chest, then her Narvatna appeared in the middle of her chest, then the jewel glowed as well as the holder, and it appeared in the fifth spot.

"You have only 7 more to go." Flora said after the light show happened.

"Guys were is Ms. F?" ask Musa all of a sudden.

"Well last I heard she is in her office," answered Layla who was standing up.

"Thanks Layla," said Musa while dashing out the door.

"Musa you are in no condition to run," shouted the nurse but Musa all ready rounded the corner and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. F heard a knock on the door as she was swamped in work before answering with a "Come in."

Musa entered into the room and took an available seat in front of Ms. F desk. "Ms. Faragonda, have you ever heard of celestial guardians?" she inquired.

"Yes, I have heard of them. So what is the problem?" she asked while her eyes shifted through some papers in her hand.

"Well one of the celestial guardians contacted me in my sleep." She answered the question.

"They are only legends, Musa, the last time that I check they were wiped out in the Great War 2,000 years ago." She responded while putting the papers down looking Musa in the face with her answer.

"Obviously this one is not, she showed me, what happened 2,000 years ago during these so called the Great War." Musa told her while putting her arm on the arm of the chair.

"What else did they show you?" Ms. Faragonda asked her wondering what else she was shown by this celestial guardian.

"She told me how the codex and the Narvatna originated, the celestial history and even what's going to happen in the future." she answered before rising up to leave seeing as it was getting late.

"Musa do not leave yet. It is imperative that you tell me, what was all that they had showed you." Ms. F commanded while walking over towards where Musa was currently standing.

She was now standing in front of Musa as if she was blocking her from exiting and then that is when she saw it, Musa's eyes were downcast.

"Musa, please tell me? It just might help us down the way." she attempted to encourage her with her hand on her shoulder. Musa paused before answering then she spoke in whispered tone that was barely audible if Ms. F was not playing close attention.

"Destruction,"

"What was that?" Ms. F asks once again since she could not hear her first answer.

"Chaos, Death, Betrayal, Lies, Backstabbing" she whispered in a solemn tone still not looking at her headmistress in the process.

What they did not notice was that they were no longer in the room by themselves but instead in a far dark corner a bat was viewing Musa and Ms. F whole conversation. Lord Darkar was observing every last movement and statement since he had been interested ever since he felt a sudden tremendous power.

"Icy, Darcy, Stormy," he called out for the Trix after witnessing the source of that power before his very own eyes. The three witches appeared in front of him in three seconds flat.

"We are going to take a little trip today." he stated to the kneeling witches before him.

"May I ask? Where?" Icy asked seeing as getting out of that boring lair would do some good for her and her sisters.

"We are going to recruit some one new into our ranks. Let's make this quick ladies, times wasting," he answered Icy's question.

The girls observed as their leader made his way off of his stoned throne and done onto the stone floor, "Raise."

He extended his arm out before producing a circular portal with the image of a forest when all four of them stepped through the portal, _'I am come for you.' _


	7. Chapter 7

"Musa snap out of it," said Ms. F says while shaking Musa's shoulder.

Musa had remove Ms. F hand from her shoulders and ran out of her office and plan to head towards the forest.

While she was running, she passed the girls who just walked in from the courtyard.

They decided to follow after her because they were concerned for her. Once they were outside Layla told the group "Maybe we should leave her alone." They just watched Musa disappear in the dark forest.

_'These dreams are crazy. I would never be evil.'_ She thought while placing her back gently on a tree trunk.

"Musa," she heard a voice say.

She turned around she saw her mom. "Mom, is that really?" she ask the figure who looked like her but was older.

"Yes it's me, Musa," she answered.

"Oh mom," she said while hugging her mom, and then tears form in her eyes.

"I want you to have this," she says while giving Musa a small box.

Musa took it and examined it. It was a small black case that had a red diamond on the top of the box.

"Open it," her mom commanded her to.

When she opened it an ebony-purple light came out and engulfed her in it as her mom disappeared when the light stop glowing.

"So LD did it work?" ask Darcy as they came out of the trees and saw Musa with the box in her hand.

"Of course it worked Darcy." LD had reassured her and stepped out of the darkness.

"You sure she won't attack?" ask Stormy.

"The good Musa you knew is now gone, what you see is the real Musa." He replied.

Musa had transformed into her winx, instead white & black, it was black completely except she had a tiara with ebony jewels on the top.

"Who are you?" asked a serious Musa.

"We are your allies with you, but I just need your loyalty?" asks Musa.

"And why would you want my loyalty, I will give you unlimited powers," he replied.

"Unlimited power...hmm...well then I swear my loyalty to you," she says while bowing.

"To prove your loyalty, I have a mission, I want you to de-winx and go and steal Alfea's codex. It is in the secret library." He gave her instructions.

"No prob, I have it tomorrow," she says as she de-winx and head back to Alfea.

Flora saw Musa coming back. "Musa are you okay?" Flora asked once Musa finally came back from the dark forest.

"I just had to clear my head that is all." She says while heading to lie down in her bed.

------

"Everybody ready for class?" ask Bloom once the girls was up and ready.

"Yeah! Everybody is ready," Stella answered for the rest of the girls.

They left their dorms and they entered the front part of Alfea.

"I guess we shall be off to class." Said Tecna while taking a right, Flora and Layla took downstairs.

"Yeah," said Stella and Bloom while heading left and Musa headed upstairs.

After class the crew met back up with each other in the front of the school buliding.

"I'm glad classes are over!" shouted Stella.

"Yeah, but my classes are starting," said Musa while turning to head back in the building. When she was heading down a hall to head to Ms. F office, she noticed that one of the mirrors was not reflecting from across the hall. When she reached the last one she stopped and saw a library but was nothing there but a wall.

'Time to put the plan into action' thought Musa while opening the magic door with her magic. Once she was inside, she saw a pixie coming towards her.

"Why are you in the secret library, fairy?" the pixie ask.

"Are you the physic pixie who gives out physic readings?" she asks.

"Yes I'm, I guess you came in time for one reading." the pixie answered before making her tea set appear and sat down in her chair. The pixie closed her eyes and after a couple of minutes she reopened them.

"I sense 5 lights around, you," she tells Musa.

"Those are my friends." Musa answered.

"I also sense five dark lights," the pixie stated.

"Are you sure?" Musa asked while getting a little closer.

"I also sense destruction, mayhem, chaos, death, fear and power," the pixie had finished.

"They sound good," Musa said to herself but the pixie heard her as well.

She tried to fly away, but Musa grabbed her.

"Where is Alfea's codex?" she asked.

"What do you want with the codex, you are a mere child?" the pixie asked.

"Let's say a friend of mines wants it," she tells the pixie while squeezing the pixie. Ms. F had a bad feeling 'Something is wrong in the secret library.'

As she was heading to the secret library, she saw the girls and asked to come with her. When they were on the hall were Musa was recently at, Ms. F went up to the magic door and opened it. They see Musa with her back towards them; Musa turned her head when she heard her name.

"Musa, you know you are squeezing that pixie to death," Layla stated.

"I know, won't you like to see death," Musa replied coldly.

"Ms. Faragonda, this girl has dark energy around her," said the pixie while managing to break free.

"I see, girls transform in your Winx, now," said Ms. F.

They had transformed, "Now attack her," commanded Ms. F.

"Musa is our friend." Stated Bloom.

"I know that, but if you want to save her you must attack her. We might need to set her from the spell she is un…" but Musa interrupted "I'm not under a spell, I just opened my eyes to the real world. You have not seen what I seen, you would not understand." She told them.

"If you would have told us, we could have helped you," replied Flora as they were hovering in the air.

"I've seen countless wars and battles; I've also seen the future." Musa stated.

"So you have seen a couple of battles and wars, so what," replied Stella sarcastically angered that was her reason on attacking a pixie.

Musa had appeared in front of Stella.

"That's your problem Stella, setting up walls so know one would know how you truly feel, that is why your parents spilt, you might as well hang yourself...oh I forgot you are going to do that in the future." Musa said.

"You don't even know the whole problem," Bloom had spoken up, just like Stella she appeared in front of Bloom.

"The girl who did not know she had the Dragonfire and you had an older sister Daphine. I saw yours' you should be ashamed you died at a young age." She stated.

"You are making these up," Flora claimed. Musa appeared in front of Flora.

"Well, Well Flora always managing to stay cool and calm, but you can't even control your plants, when you are older tragic," she began to laugh.

"Nobody is laughing Musa," Layla said angered at what she was telling to her friends.

"Isolated from the world, no friends, but one and she moved away, your future … how can I say it … tragic but I find it funny."

"Why are you laughing at that?" Tecna ask.

"Poor Tecna going to go insane over one gadget, the old Musa would have taking pity, but she is no longer in the building. Now if you don't mind, hand over the codex." She commanded.

"Never," stated Ms. F.

"Shut up, you old hag, you are starting to get annoying." Said Musa had extended her arm her arm at Ms. F and she shot lighting out of her hand.

"Musa why did you do that?" ask Flora while running towards Ms. F, but Musa shot a fireball.

"Flora!" they shouted in unison. Musa shot a fireball at Layla, water at Tecna, a green one at Bloom, and a shadowed one at Stella.

"Unless you want to end up like them, give me the codex." She ordered the pixie

The pixie's hat turned into the codex. She transformed so she could fly away, she put both her hand up and shot at the ceiling and she flew away.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived within the confinements of the chamber Musa noticed a rectangular shape glass case that held seven different jewels.

"These are the rest of the jewels for your Navaratna," Lord Darker replied while looking at the glass case.

_'So he had the rest of the jewels,'_ thought Musa when her hands moved over the glass on its own.

"Even though I could not touch those with my bare hands, they needed the proper user as well as a constant flow of light and dark energy so they could retain their magic capabilities. I had to use magic just to carry them here, so do you want them?" He told her after seeing her eyes trained in on the gems.

He saw her hand move over the jewels again before he took that as her way of answering with a yes.

The jewels began to glow as if they were reacting to her presence when Lord Darker noticed that they had appeared in their respective spots on the Navaratna. The holder changed its form. It now had red curls coming from each spot of the jewels to the center. Musa under went another transformation to her Winx form, all that was added was a black scepter, with a dial from one to ten.

"That's a lot of energy." Darcy whispered to the girls after they watched Musa transformed into her new form.

Musa overheard what Darcy whispered when she snapped her fingers once and Darcy, Stormy, and Icy were now covered in a light and was currently floating towards where Musa was standing. She snapped her fingers again to release them from her hold.

"What was that for?" ask Stormy who was currently at the bottom of the three.

"I do not like people who tend to spy and do mindless gossip." Musa gave her answer to Stormy's question.

"Spy?" Icy repeated.

"Mindless?" Darcy repeated

"Gossip?" Stormy repeated.

"We are way stronger then you are pixie so don't go yapping at the mouth so fast." Icy threatened Musa.

"If you think you are stronger than me, let's have a battle to see who is the strongest?" Musa suggested while crossing her arms across her chest.

There was no immediate answer instead there was a silence among the Trix witches. "Scared are we?" ask Musa.

"Never, Strangling storm!" shouted Stormy while extending her arms outward producing hurricanes in the process.

_'I call on the tiger from the pearl.'_ Musa thought to herself when the pearl beginning to glow and a white and blue tiger emerged out of the pearl. It had razor sharp long teeth and claws. The tiger opened its mouth and sucked in Stormy's storm. Then the tiger started to run around in a circle shape producing a cyclone which trapped Stormy within, where it rapidly attacked her.

"Stormy! Physic Bind," exclaimed Darcy after seeing what was happening to Stormy.

_'I call on the snake from the sapphire.'_ Thought Musa and just like the tiger, a brown snake appeared from the sapphire gem. It started to slither over to her and wrapped around her body and began to squeeze the air out of her body.

"Those were weaklings. Can you face real power?" asked Icy who stood a little ways off to her right.

_'I call on the dragon from the coral.'_ thought Musa and just like the tiger and the snake a reddish-golden dragon appeared from the coral.

"Ice Missiles," replied Icy but the dragon merely opened its mouth and ate the ice missiles, which cause steam to appear from its nostrils and mouth.

Musa walked over and whispered something to the dragon and it seemed to have nodded its in agreement to their plan. She then walked away from the dragon and opened its mouth, instead of red fire coming out, it was a bluish flame. (**Blue is the hottest**)

Icy quickly put up a shield before the fireball could impact her, but she misjudged it and it went through the ice shield.

Musa watched as her guardians did their work. Stormy was still caught in a cyclone of claws, Darcy was trying to catch her breath, and Icy was trying not to get hit with the dragon's flames.

Musa then whistled a tune and the animals disappeared back into the staff in their respective spots. Stormy clothes were ripped to shreds, Darcy held her hand to her chest as she trying to catch her breath and Icy was trying to recover from the fireballs.

"As you can see I only summoned three out of my nine guardians that I have. The prove that they were too much for you three, now just imagine all nine of them then I don't have to handle you at all. Not unless you come up with a strategic plan but you are useless, pathetic and not to mention defeated. I think that would be good names for you three." Musa replied coldly to the tired witches.

"Listen here, you are not going to give us those pathetic dog names." Icy exclaim after recovering from her battle.

Musa hand neared the ten button before pressing it causing a white light to appear on top and pointed her staff towards Icy direction. It transformed her with a poodle with slivery-blue fur and her tail was shaped as her gem on her necklace.

Darcy started to laugh after seeing Icy's transformation, "Icy...turned…a...poodle..."

Musa hand neared the number one button before pressing it, instead of white light it was red instead. Darcy was turned into a rat. Then she moved near the eight button and presses it, instead of red this time it was blue. Stormy was turned into a sheep.

"They even make uglier animals than humans." Musa replied while the animals ran, scurried and gallop out of the room.

"You, where am I?" she asked Lord Darker after turning to face him with her finger pointing in his direction.


	9. Chapter 9

"Answer me, Where am I?" Musa asked her question once again while still pointing her finger at Lord Darker.

"You are in your home. You were just out collecting stones called codex. Your plan was when you have collected all four you were going to unlock its mystic powers. You were just on your way to Red Fountain to retrieve their codex. " He answered her question with a lie.

"So tell me, where is this so called Red Fountain?" Musa asked coldly as what he told her was making sense now.

Lord Darker conjured up a dark viewer and showed her the campus of Red Fountain. He looked back to where she was standing to see nothing but her retreating back.

LD evilly laughed when he saw her flying away from Shadowhaunt and towards the Red Fountain location.

_'And so my plan on conquering the world is now falling into place.' _he thought to himself with a devilish smile evident on his face

0000

"Is that a loose dragon?" ask Cordontora to Professor Saladin when he saw the outline of what appeared to be a dragon flying in the open blue sky.

"That does not seem to be any regular dragon. It looks like an ancient one," Saladin replied after finding some similarities of the dragon to ancient ones in stories and from personal experience.

"I guess we have to rein it in, huh?" Cordontora ask Saladin for permission to confine the dragon.

Saladin nodded his head to show that he agreed with Cordontora's suggestion before Mr. C head over to the intercom.

"Would Riven report to the arena." Announced Mr. C.

0000

"What is it now?" Riven asked himself after hearing his name being called.

"Maybe a loose dragon," replied Helia while drawing a picture of Flora on his sketchpad.

"Whatever," he mumbled underneath his breath before he left their shared dorm room.

_'I wonder what they are calling me for? I wonder what Musa is doing? Probably getting in to more danger.'_ Riven thought to himself when he made his way into the elevator.

0000

When he arrived at the arena he noticed that Cordontora was standing near some dragon wrangler equipment.

_'Helia was right, ugh I hate being wrong.'_ he thought to himself while heading towards where Mr. C was standing.

"Riven, a loose dragon appeared out of nowhere and Professor Saladin has asked you to catch it and bring it in." Mr. C relayed what Prof. Saladin instructed him to do.

"So what color is the dragon?" asked Riven after making his way to the bin and found his equipment and then put it on correctly.

"Saladin says it's a unique dragon, an ancient, that is all I was told." Mr. C informed Riven of all the information that he knew about the dragon.

"Where is the dragon at?" he asked after securing his wrist ear and his knee gear.

Mr. C scanned the sky before using his index finger as a guide for Riven, "Right there. I am supervising from the arena." he told him before leaving him to himself.

The dragon neared the arena when Riven got into a fighting stance. The dragon was now in the grounds of the arena that is when he saw Musa body lying on top of the dragon. She looked like she was going to fall off its back any second.

"Condortora come over here there is something that you need to see." Riven exclaimed after confirming that it was Musa that was on the on the dragon.

Mr. C scaled down the arena's wall before making his way over as quickly as possible when Riven called him.

"What is it?" He asked wondering why Riven had not restrained the dragon in case it might attempt to flee.

Riven pointed to the dragon and then move his finger so now that it was pointing towards where Musa was.

"Get her to the infirmary, on the double Riven." He ordered after seeing Musa not moving after the dragon landed.

Riven was slow to make his way over towards where the dragon was and manage to pick Musa up in bridal-style fashion, and took her to the infirmary and the dragon followed as well.

_'It feels warm.'_ Musa thought to herself while Riven waited for Cordontora to press the button for the level of the infirmary.

_'She is light-weight.'_ he thought after making his way inside of the infirmary and checked Musa in before a nurse emerge guiding him to a spare room.

Once he laid her on the bed, he notices that blood was coming from somewhere.

_'Is Musa bleeding?'_ he asked himself while checking Musa after seeing drops of blood along the floor.

_'It is not Musa. It must be the dragon that is bleeding, might as well get the first-aid kit.'_ He thought to himself while heading out to get the first-aid kit.

_'Dragon, its time for the plan, you stay here, so I won't get caught, okay.'_ she mentally sent orders to the dragon that sat on the floor.

The dragon nodded its head in agreement with its part of the plan. Just then a ghostly form of Musa left her physical body and she floated around the halls of Red Fountain looking for their codex.

She floated passed the dragon stable when she noticed a pixie that look familiar to her. It was none other then, Athena, the Red Fountain protector of the codex.

Musa noticed that she was conversing with the dragons for a couple of minutes before heading back inside of Red Fountain.

Musa followed the pixie through the halls of Red Fountain while the boys were changing from their classes and stop to greet the red haired pixie who politely returned the gesture.

Athena arrived at a room where there stood four big guards guarding the door. Athena floated passed them and made her way inside and Musa followed her as well.

It was then that she saw the source of what was keeping Red Fountain floating. It was their codex.

"Is anyone there?" Athena question when she felt a dark presence in the room along with her.

Musa saw the pixie heading towards her and could not take a chance of her running away revealing her plans for Red Fountain. So she trapped Athena in a dark cage.

Musa appeared before her causing the pixie to gasp at who it was, "That is impossible you are supposed to be good! Why are you doing this? Don't you have a soul?" she babbled off at the mouth with question dealing with her moral.

"That is what's wrong with you people. You just automatically asume someone with great power would be good. I am sorry to have disappointed you so. And no I don't have a soul." Musa answered all of Athena's questions and with that she left the room.

The intercom came on, "All students report to the arena, hurry!" Musa saw boys running left from right heading towards the arena. By the time Musa reached the infirmary, she notices that her body was not there so she headed to the arena as well.

When she arrived in the arena, she immediately spots her dragon and her body behind where was Riven sitting. The ghostly formed entered her real body.

"Disaporos," she whispered and her body and the dragon disappeared from the sights of those around her. Riven turned around and noticed that Musa was missing. He glanced up and saw a fairy wearing all black, large visible wings and a dragon fly away from Red Fountain.

_'Is that Musa?'_ he asks himself. Just then they collided with the ground, the lights, water, everything was in a jumble.

"Man that hurts," Riven said while rubbing his head after the shock hits his body.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Mr. C. His question was answered with a moan, groan or sighs of pain.

"That really was a hard fall. I wonder how we lost power. I have to go consult with Athena." Saladin asked himself while searching for their guardian pixie, Athena.

He manage to find her where the power room was as she was trapped in what appeared to be a dark cage.

"Athena, are you alright?" Saladin asked once he approached the caged pixie.

"Yes, I'm alright but the codex...is gone." Athena replied as she started to cry inside the cage.

"Well let me release you from that cage." Saladin told her before releasing Athena from the prison.

"Did you see anybody come in here along with you?" Saladin ask since it was unusal that Athena did not put up a fight to protect the codex.

"No, it was no one," she replied in a sullen tone.

"We must warn Alfea before their codex is stolen as well." Saladin stated seeing as Alfea is the only one left with their codex still in tact.

"Okay," Athena responded.


	10. Chapter 10

Saladin contacted Ms. Faragonda via crystal ball. "Ms. Faragonda, we have a problem here at Red Fountain and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Prof. Saladin asked once he saw her face appear.

"What is the problem, Prof. Saladin?" Ms. Faragonda replied once she gained connection.

"Red Fountain has fallen; the cause of it was that our codex was stolen, I …" Ms. F had cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Ours was stolen too, as well as Cloud Tower's." She answered in shock as she had hoped at least one of them held onto their codex.

"I was wondering if we could stay at Alfea until we get Red Fountain back up and running again. What about Pixie Village?" Prof. Saladin inquires mentioning the other place that had not been attacked for its codex.

"I sent five of my most reliable students to check up on it and guard it if the situation calls for it. Also, we need to finish this chat face to face." Ms. Faragonda replied before they ended the call with one another.

0000

"I hope she didn't take the pixie codex, because that would mean havoc is coming soon." Bloom said while walking through the forest with the other girls.

"Hopefully they are okay, but we must hurry," replied Layla while ducking under a branch.

"Hey you guys, it's me Layla." She announced once they arrived at the entrance of the hidden Pixie Village. But she didn't receive the warm greeting of the pixies that she normally would receive.

"Something's not right," Layla replied before running towards the center of the village. They saw pixies's bodies scattered everywhere along the ground. The girls gasped in horror at the sight.

"She already came." Stella stated while carefully avoiding the pixies' bodies.

"You guys, we have to take Musa down...this is the last straw. To harm innocent pixies, she has gone too far!" Layla stated after holding one of the pixies within her own hand.

They manged to pick up the pixies who were severely injured from the vicious attack of Musa and flew them back to Alfea to be nurse back to health.

0000

"Is that the Red Fountain boys?" asked Stella once they were about to land when her sights was confirmed after coming closer.

"It is the boys! I wonder what they are doing here?" Bloom also asked when they landed in a clear area while wondering why they were here as well.

"But first thing first, we must tell Ms. F what happened at Pixie Village." Tecna reminded them of their responsibility of their mission and who they were carrying in their arms.

"Right," Layla said and they headed towards Ms. F office.

0000

As Ms. F and Prof. Saladin were having a conversation, there was a knock at her door that interrupted.

"Come in," Ms. F ordered who ever was waiting on the outside of her office door.

They girls walked in with a handful of injured pixies and a solemn look on their face.

"Girls, what happened?" Ms. F had asked once she saw the pixies who were barely moving in the girls' arms.

"No, she got there before we did." Bloom answered while looking at the pixies.

"I thought there was another one of you girls; last I checked there were six of you?" Prof. Saladin asked them not realizing his question inappropriate.

The moment he asked the question the girls' eyes downcast, their eyes were more interested in the floor right now then looking at them in the face.

"Girls, you may now leave. I want you to attend to our guests, they are only here temporarily." Ms. F commanded and the girls left her office.

"Now Saladin, the one you are talking about is Musa, Princess of the Harmonic Nebula. She is also the wielder of the Navaratna and their closes friend." She explained the girls' sullen look on their face.

"The Navaratna! It has been 2,000 years has it?" he asked more to himself.

"Yes it has been 2,000 years, Saladin." Ms. F answered his own question.

"She is on our side right?" he asked a little scared thinking of the possibilities if she was on the side of evil.

"Not any more, I believe someone put a spell on her causing her to become evil." She answered while putting her head on her folded hands.

"How are we going to prepare for when they attack? Does she have all of the codex with her?" He asked the progression of Musa's collecting of the codex.

"I do not know for sure. Yes she does have all four codexs currently with her." She said in a sullen tone since she knew what was going to happen when Musa unleashed the power against them.

"You know it is the end for all of the realms." he stated in a shock tone.

After Ms. F released a sigh before replying with "I'm afraid so,"

0000

The girls were now outside helping Red Fountains boys find their temporary rooms and even help with moving some of their belongings. They took a break by the fountain that was in the front of the school seeing as they worked hard.

"Man, the past couple of days have been stressful even for me," Flora stated while throwing a coin into the fountain as they all heard the 'plunk' when the coin hit the water.

"What happened in the secret library, the infirmary, Pixie Village, Cloud Tower, Alfea, Red Fountain, Codexs, Friends, Betrayal, and Musa." said Layla while trying to catch her breath after running down the things that they were put through.

"What about Musa?" asked a voice thst came out of nowhere and did not belong to any of the girls.

The girls sat up straight when they heard the voice and turned to find that it was the boys standing behind them.

"She was just at Red Fountain this mid-afternoon, but she disappeared when we crashed." Riven added in.

"Musa, well Musa," Stella started to stuttered as if trying to find the right way to tell Riven about Musa.

"Musa what?" Riven asked wondering why Stella was stuttering her name as if she was afarid to say her name.

"The Musa we know all died." Bloom replied as the boys had a confused look on their face.

"We just saw her a couple minutes ago," Sky informed Bloom.

"Well the Musa you saw was not the "good" Musa that Musa you encounter was the "real" Musa or the "evil" Musa." Stella explained.

Brandon understood Stella "talk" while the others (boys) did not understand so he decided cleared it up for them. "So Musa is evil now and she claims that is her real self, am I right?" Brandon explained.

"You understood that?" Timmy asked surprised at how Brandon was able to understand Stella's explanation.

Brandon nodded his head a yes.

"When did this happen?" asked Riven with a hint of concern in his tone.

"A couple of days ago, Ms. F had sent us to the secret library, when we saw Musa. She had her guardian pixie of Alfea in her hand and almost killed the poor pixie, also the pixie said there was a really dark aura around her." Flora said repeating the events the transpared over the week.

"So, Ms, F made us fight but she attacked us with our weakness, she evened attacked our headmistress without thinking." Layla exclaimed.

"We know Musa would never attack her friends, but when we woke up, she stole our codex and is now under Lord Darker spell." Tecna wrapped the story up with her statement.

"Musa evil, no way," exclaimed Brandon.

"She may attack any day now; we may even lose our lives. She shows no emotions when killing; it is like her personality wiped out like she does not have a purpose in life but to kill." Bloom replied of the look she saw on Musa's face when they were attacked.

0000

Lord Darker saw Musa approach the layer and when she landed in the throne room, he greeted her, "Ma'am did you retrieve your item from your list?"

"Yes and I didn't even break a sweat." she answered while continuing to walk on.

"Well the next thing on your list is to unlock the power with your own magic and merge them together with you. Shall I go fetch them?" He said a little happy that his plan was on a fast track.

"Yes go do that," Musa ordered with an icy ring to it.

LD came back with the four codexs on a table and placed it in front of where Musa was standing. Musa hand glowed a dark purple and waved them over the codexs. The two of the codexs glowed white and the other glowed black.

_'Give me the ultimate power,'_ Musa thought to herself after seeing them glowing.

The four codexs floated in a circle and began to spin rapidly and a blinding light cover the whole lair. Then the light disappeared as soon as it had appeared and Musa was hunched over, a dark purple, eerie aura came from her.

When she opened her eyes they were the color red momentarily and then her eyes were back to normal except her pupils were now the color of blood red.

Black wings were now visible from her back, with a black puffed skirt with a ribbon going around the skirt, a black mid-torso halter top, with black sandals, with a music note on the front; her hair was black with red highlights in two long pigtails, with a tiara topped with ebony stones (**Her enchantix form**).

"Where is my army of darkness?" she asked Lord Darker after transforming.

"You were just about to reawakened them from the surface. I will show you where." Lord Darker said before he turned into a phoenix. She flew along with him heading to the surface.

0000

"Here is the surface ma'am," Lord Darker announced once he showed her the outside of the lair.

"What is this horrendous light?" she asked him while covering her eyes with her arms when she walked out of the cave.

"It is the sun, it is the source of _all _light," he answered her question.

She waved her hand across the sun and an eclipse appeared afterwards.

"In a couple of minutes all _light _would disappeared until then I'm going to have fun." Musa replied while rising both of her hands in a t-shape fashion as a purple smoke emitted from her hands and spread out along the surface of the ground.

"Come to me my monster from the deeps of the dark abyss. Rise and reek havoc upon this desolate world and destroy everything in your path." chanted Musa as squid-like monsters, manta-like monsters and even bird-like monsters appeared from the Earth surface.

"Now for my throne," Musa moved her hand and a throne appeared.

"From here to Alfea is a day's fly, so we march to fight in the morning." Musa said to no one particular while Lord Darker remained as a phoenix and perched on the throne chair.

"Time to have some fun!" Musa shouted and evilly laughed as her army moved on towards their destination, Alfea, school for faries.


	11. Chapter 11

When they finished explaining to the boys what happened between Musa and them it was around time for their curfew.

"I guess we should call it a night then, we need our res." Flora said once she saw Ms. G emerge from the school and on to the campus.

Everybody nodded their head in agreement, and the girls left for their side of the dorm and the boys went to their side of the building.

"I guess we need our rest too so we can protect the girls and get Musa back," commented Riven.

"Yeah," Brandon replied.

No one noticed that in the sky an eclipse was about to cover the world in darkness.

0000

"I love to attack early in the morning, when everyone is energized and ready to die." Musa said to her marching army of decy. They had traveled the whole half of day and the entire night just to reach Alfea's front gate in the morning.

"Mantas are going to do the airborne attacks to the North and the South, squids you take ground attacks to the East and West and I'll take the front." She ordered once they approached Alfea.

"Good, now go and get the job done." She replied while pointing her finger at the school and all the creatures went to their positions waiting for Musa's signal to attack.

Musa made her flute appear and blew an incohernt note before all that was heard was thunderous BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Where is that noise coming from?" asked a sleepy Bloom after hearing the loud noise.

"What a rude wake up call!" shouted a grumpy Stella.

"Girls wake up, the attack alarm just went off," Tecna warned them.

"Time to Winx up," Layla said. The girls transformed and headed out to where the noise was coming from.

0000

When the girls reached their intended location, they saw a lot of smoke covering the front of the school making it hard for them to see their enemy.

"First, we need to remove this smoke so we can see," Layla commented.

"Vaccumos" Tecna chanted and a small like portal appeared and started to sucked in the smoke.

When the smoke cleared they saw a body that was turned away from them at the entrance of the school.

"Oh no," Flora replied as soon as she recognized the identity of that person.

"Oh yes, its me! I am back and powerful then ever, pixies, plus do you like the new look? I think it suits me well." Musa said before turning around to face the girls.

"Its plain ugly. It has to much black in it." Stella criticized Musa's sense of fashion while crossing her arms across her chest.

"You guys are too mean. I use to like that about you guys but you went all soft on me." Musa answered with a cold tone.

"You are the only soft one here when you went evil!" Layla shouted with venom laced in her tone.

"I'm not evil. I just opened my eyes to the real world and you're not going anywhere because Alfea is holding you back. There is nothing in Alfea that can help you." Musa replied trying to convince the girls she was not evil but had a different viewpoint from them.

"Alfea helps the world and protects it! You use to do that! So why criticize us when you use to do it?" Bloom shouted.

"You see I have moved on passed my Alfea life and got a new one. I happen to enjoy seeing people suffer while I have fun." Musa hissed before continuing "Plus my friends, family and other people were holding me back."

"So you never valued your friends and family?" asked a tense Flora after hearing what Musa prided herself on.

Musa took a couple of seconds to think about the answer to Flora's question "Nope," she answered.

"I'm sorry we have to do this to you but you are going down." Stella shouted at Musa after hearing her answer.

They sent their attacks flying at her, but she dodged each one of them with ease just by sidestepping them.

"I want to introduce you to a couple of friends of mines, they are just _dying _to meet you." Musa announced while pushing four buttons on her staff. Four animals appeared the sheep, snake, dragon and the tiger.

"Last I check this is not a zoo, Musa." replied Tecna after seeing Musa conjuring up animals.

"Well I guess you will be their lunch for today." Musa answered with a small smile on her face.

"What are these animals supposed to do?" asked Stella finding it strange that that was the best that Musa could think of. Just then the snake coiled around her and began to squeeze Stella to death.

"Get this thing off of me, Sun Beam." she said but nothing happened. Musa just started to laugh at her failed attempt.

"What's so funny?" ask Bloom finding Musa's laugh annoying.

"You guys are hilarious. Well then I'm off to have more fun, ciao," she said as she flew off leaving the girls there.

"Oh no you don't, we are not about to let you get away that easily." replied Bloom as she tried to follow her but the tiger had caught her in a hurricane sucking all the air out of her.

Flora tried to pin down the dragon with vines while Layla hit it with a water ball, but the dragon's flames burned through Flora vines and counter Layla's attack with a tailwhip.

_'Impossible, it counters water attacks as well,'_ Layla thought to herself while trying to avoid a fireball.

Stella was still trying to catch her breath while the snake tightens its hold on its prey.

_'Why… is my… sun power…not working,'_ thought Stella gasping for breath finding it odd that her powers fail her at time like this.

On the other hand, Tecna was being chased around by a sheep, which was shooting jets of water from its mouth towards her.

Brandon was nearby and when he saw a snake wrapped around Stella which causes him to ran over and check on her.

"Don't tell me you are starting trends with snake skins," Brandon teased but when he came over the snake had bit Stella on the neck.

Brandon tried to cut the snake but it kept hissing at him and trying to bit him too but he was finally able to cut the snake.

"Guys, I don't think Stella is going to make it." he said a little depressed. Stella was a deathly pale instead of her normal tan skin.

"Layla can you hold off the dragon? I need to help Stella." Flora told Layla.

Layla could only manage a nod before avoiding another fireball. Flora flew as fast as she could towards where Stella and Brandon were. When she arrived there she saw Brandon on the verge of tears with Stella in his arms.

"What happened to Stella?" Flora asked him while landing near Brandon.

"She was bit by a brown snake and I think the venom is about to reach her heart." Brandon answered her.

"That means she was bite by a python, I think I have something to help her." Flora commented. She made a pink vial appear and she poured some of the liquid into Stella mouth. Stella colored came back to her and she sat up.

"Guys, I was in complete darkness, its something wrong with this setting." Stella stated while holding her head.

Just when she awoke Layla body collided into hers.

"I didn't know there was a soft pillow here." Layla said while feeling on the ground surprised that it was soft.

"That soft pillow you're sitting on is me." Stella mumbled into the ground.

"My bad Stell," Layla apologize while helping Stella up on to her feet.

"We have to get to the center to converge, so we can beat Musa." Stella ordered, just then Brandon left in that same direction.

"Brandon don't go!" shouted Stella but he kept running not hearing her warning.

"Stella, we have to keep up our part of the fight, so let him go." Layla comforted her.

"Yeah, but can someone stop this sheep." Tecna comment while dodging another water blast from the sheep.

"On top of that it looks like Bloom is stuck in a cyclone over there." Stella replied after looking around and with that Flora went back to fighting the dragon.

"You know what? how about we have the dragon eat the sheep and I could cage the tiger?" Layla suggested after a plan formulated in her head.

"I like that idea, let's go," Stella said while transforming back into her Winx form.

Layla had made a cage of Morphix before trapping the tiger within the prison causing Bloom to fall onto the ground.

'_Now time to make you disappear._' Thought Layla while clasping her hand together, which caused the cage to shrinking making the tiger disappear into dust.

Stella hit the dragon with a sun blast to catch its' attention.

"Hey Flora let's make the dragon eat the sheep," Stella comment while she was flying away from the dragon.

"That might just work. Tecna run over here!" shouted Flora towards her purple haired friend.

Tecna received the signal and ran towards them and the other two did the same. The sheep sent a water ball and the dragon sent a fireball at the same time causing the girls to duck and when it collided it caused steam and the dragon open its mouth and the sheep shoot another water ball. When it cleared the two animals were gone.

Just then Bloom and Layla ran over to where Stella, Flora and Tecna standing before announcing "We got the tiger."

"That's good. Now we have bigger fish to fry," Tecna commented referring to Musa.

"Well then let's go fry that fish then," joked Stella and they took off towards the center of Alfea.

"What happened here?" Bloom asked in shocked after seeing what laid before their very own friends.

0000

Suspense I wonder what did they see, 10 more reviews and I'll update.

I wonder?  
Do you wonder what happems?


	12. Chapter 12

They saw the unbelievable, they saw pixies, fairies, and Red Fountain boys bodies scattered everywhere along the ground and Musa was the cause of all it.

"I see you made it to the party, these fools that tried me were mere dummies, but you are like … moving dummies." Musa said once seeing her friends made to the party.

The girls viewed the horrible site and they saw their boyfriends lying closer to Musa.

"What did you do to them?" asked Bloom.

"I would say I killed but that would not be too boring. I was going for melodramatic so I just put them in a temporary death state. Their hearts could go any minute, I wonder how long will they would last." Musa replied while laughing.

"Melodramatic, you are a monster! Why would you do that to the boys? They only wanted to help you and look what you did. You went too far! You are now one of the lowliest people I've ever seen." Bloom shouted on the verge of tears hoping that would turn Musa around.

"You hurt me with all those mean words, but guess what they are just words and you can't back them up," Musa threatened but continued "You guys had a wonderful future. Hopes and Dreams are all so petty but it doesn't make any sense. It makes me want to puke."

She poked Sky with the top of her staff knowing the relationship between the red haired fairy and the blonde haired Specialiists.

"I guess he still has a little fight in him." Musa commented loud enough so that Bloom could hear her.

"I will make you eat those words," Bloom hissed while charging up but just as she charged up she lost power.

"What happened?" She asked herself but Musa heard it.

"Uh... I've just absorbing your power, stupid." Musa answered her question.

"My power is infinite when the sun is out." claimed Stella but the same thing happened to her.

"If you were to look up, you'll find the answer. I can't believe that you did not see that." Musa replied while pointing upwards.

Their attention was now on a black spot that almost fully covered the sun.

While they were looking at the sky Musa moved over to where Timmy was lying still.

"I can't see how you like this geek, Tecna?" she asked her catching their attention once again and just like with Sky she poked him the head with her staff.

Then she moved over to Brandon and was about to poke him in the stomach when Stella shouted "Don't touch my Snookums!"

"You're not going to do anything about it," She threatened her again and moved over to where Helia was.

"Don't touch him!" exclaimed Flora, everyone was shocked she did that but it passed in a second.

Then she moved over to Riven, all she did was look him up and down.

'_Did I do this to Riven?'_ thought Musa as she turned away but no one noticed a tear from Musa face landed on Riven which caused him to wake up.

All the girls ran over to where the boys were lying (except Layla) when her back was turned towards the other way before flying away from them once again.

They started to cry, very hard then they felt some movement under them and the boys were revived.

"It's okay I'm alright, I just was knocked down, that's all." Sky reassured Bloom.

"Flora, my beautiful rose, why are you crying?" Helia asked Flora pushing back a strand of her hair.

"Snookums are you alright?" asked Stella.

"Just as long as you here Princess," he answered while grabbing her cheek.

"Timmy, Timmy," Tecna said while shaking the boy.

"I'm okay," he answered as a smile was on his face.

They helped the boys up to their feet, "What did we miss so far?" asked Riven attempting to lighten the mood.

"Well we just found out the world is going to be covered in complete darkness and Musa will keep getting stronger and stronger," Layla answered his question.

"So how much time do we have left?" Helia asked them.

"Only an hour before it completely blocks out the sun." Tecna answered after looking up at the sky again.

"On top of that she would be impossible to beat if the eclipse does happen." Flora commented.

"Nothing is impossible to beat, so where are we heading now?" Sky stated.

"Last I check it was that way," Tecna pointed south.

"So let's go then," Brandon replied while pulling out his broadsword.

They headed towards where Musa was current at, which was engaging in a fighti with Ms. F, Ms. G and Prof. S.

Once they got closer they noticed more bodies scattered along the ground. When they reached Musa they saw the three head teachers fighting against her.

"Let's do an encasement spell." suggested Ms. G to her other two magical capable companions.

The others nodded in agreement at the plan and then they encased Musa in a pyramid like structure.

"Did we get her?" asked Stella in a hopefully tone.

"This is child play," they heard Musa voice say while inside the pyramid before she broke free.

"She broke through that powerful spell, especially with the three of us," replied Ms Griffin at the power that the Naravatna granted her.

"This is not going to work if she can beat us in that encasement spell, we are going to have to try and use a different tactic." Prof. Saladin told them.

"Plus, she has a higher power than before, something unlocked the darkness, but I sense a little light in her heart." Ms. F said after getting a read on Musa's magical aura.

"Then how can we help Ms. F?" asked Bloom as they walked up to the trio.

"We could do a convergence, but we would have to use every last ounce of magic we have in our bodies." Ms. F answered Bloom's question.

Musa was listening to their conversation in the sky as she sat on the sky like sitting in a chair and she had her chin on one of her hand.

"Alright," the girls answered. Then they grabbed each other hands, and then they started to glow. Bloom: Red, Stella: Yellow, Flora: Green, Tecna: Purple, Layla: Blue, Ms. F: White, Ms. G: Black, and Prof S: Orange.

"You guys are so boring, hurry up and attack me already!" Musa ordered.

"Fire!" shouted Bloom and a blast emerge from the center of the circle.

"Finally some action," Musa replied while sticking her hands out to catch, all their was left was a blinding light that made everybody cover their eyes.

0000

Sorry Short Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

I know I'm a little late but I saw Season 2 Episode 25 and it turns out the same way my story is; I haven't seen that finale until yesterday.

0000

Once the light disappeared, they thought they finally had her until they heard her voice say, "You guys are still weak."

They could not believe their very own eyes, Musa had survived the blast.

"How were you able to survive that blast? I was 100% sure that you would at least be serverly wounded or destroyed." Tecna shouted to the floating Musa.

"Sometimes, logic is not the best way to go. I simply reduced your attack. See, here it is," Musa answered while showing them a small white sphere bouncing up and down in her hand before she made a black sphere appear in her other hand.

"If she combines that together it would definitely be the end of all the realms as we know." Ms. Faragonda exclaimed after seeing the two colored balls in Musa's hand.

"But Ms. F, We use all of our winx for that last blast, I think it's the end as we know it." Stella replied while sitting up from the ground after losing much of her Winx energy.

"I wonder what would happen if I combine these two together like this," Musa suggested to herself while combining the two together as it created purple electricity between them before pulling them together.

When the two energies collided with each other it produced a shockwave that caused everybody to fall back due to its strength. When everybody looked up, they saw Musa with a gigantic ball in her hands as it seem to continue to grow by the second. Every time it would grow bigger then there would be a strong pulse.

"Musa don't do this," Riven shouted from behind her.

When Musa heard his voice she turned her head and looked behind her to see who made the desperate cry.

"Musa, you are stronger than this," Riven told her.

"You don't know nothing about me, so why don't you sit down and be ready for your death." Musa responded coldly.

"If you were to have told me that there was something wrong, I would have gave you a shoulder to cry. You are the same like me." Riven stated.

"The same? That is too funny, maybe you should be a comedian." Musa replied while laughing at Riven's statement.

"I'm not trying to be funny; we both lost someone important to us. We both lost our mothers and my dad abandoned me, so I had to learn on my own." He said angrily.

"You still didn't answer my question?" she questioned him once again.

"We both lost our moms at a young age and that we are both loners." Riven stated.

"You don't even understand the hurt I went through when I lost someone close to my heart." Musa replied.

"Musa if we live in the past it hurts us more, but we can always change our future," he claimed.

"I don't have a future and neither do you guys' who wastes their lives to protect the weak." Musa shouted.

"Yes you do have a future with anybody. We put our lives on the line so we can protect someone precious to us," Riven said.

"I don't have a future with anybody! I would die as a loner but they have love, warmth, they have that shoulder to cry on, someone to protect them, cherish them and care for them! For me that person doesn't exist!" Musa hissed with her protest.

"At first I thought I did not have that, but until the day I met you it changed. I was not able to tell you this because I was scared of rejection, but I'm telling you this now, I love you Musa." He confessed to her.

The ball look ready to be thrown but Musa was now facing Riven.

"I know I acted like a jerk towards you but I would always enjoy myself when I was around you. You are way too important for me to lose." He said.

"But your not...so say goodbye," She stated as she threw the ball directly at him.

'_I guess this is the end.' _he thought to himself as the ball was now an inch away from his face then everything went black.

0000

'_What is this place its nothing but darkness, I can't even see my body,' _Thought Riven to himself.

Riven was now floating in an abyss of darkness, which Musa created from the ball.

There was a faint light, that appeared and he saw was a body floating towards him.

"Who are you?" He managed to ask the person. It was like his power was slowly being stolen away from him. (**A/n** complementary of Musa)

"I was the one who sent you and your friends here, welcome to my home, take my hand and I will show you everything." She stated when he saw a castle floated in mid-darkness.

Riven was confused but he felt for her hand and she pulled him towards the floating castle.

Once they were inside the castle, Riven noticed that there were lights so he could see where he was going and what was around him.

What surprised him was that he saw all of his friends and their girlfriends with them, but there was no Musa.

"Everyone if you would follow me, I will tell you everything about Musa." She announced to the group.

"What is your name?" Flora inquired about the stranger's identity.

"My name is Alisha and I'm Musa's celestial guardian." She answered Flora's question.

Her skin color was light brown like Layla's; her black hair was in a high ponytail that reached her waist, her wings look like stained glass that was light blue and green. She had a green and blue skirt that had a sash to the left, a off the shoulder shirt with Guardian written on it, wedge heels that wrapped around her legs. She had a blue jewel on her forehead and she walked with a staff.

"So you already knew what was going to happen? Were you the one who showed Musa the future?" asked Bloom a little angry.

"Yes, I was, but it was under orders of the council." Alisha answered their question.

"And you made her evil, what kind of guardian are you!" exclaimed Stella towards Alisha.

"I know that, but it was all her choice. If you want me to answer the rest of your questions, you will follow me." Alisha ordered the large group.

At first they were hesitant but Riven wanted to know what happen so he followed her, "You must be Riven, Musa talks about you all the time in our chats." Alisha said after seeing the magenta haired teen step forward first from the group.

The others decided to tag along, as they were walking, Tecna noticed that Alisha wasn't walking but was rather floating or more like hovering along the ground but dismissed the thought as they came to a stop.

They were standing in front of two huge mahogany doors that had a gold plate which read Past. "Here are the doors to Musa past as well as our celestial history." Alisha stated the obvious.

When they walked in they saw a village on fire, people running in the street with panic apparent on their face. They saw a woman clad in a cloak holding a crying infant in her arms, with a quick movement of her hand a portal appeared and she stepped into it.

"Where is she heading?" asked Brandon.

"She's heading to Harmonic Nebula, where fairies use music as their source of power." Alisha answered before the appeared on the planet.

"This is Musa home planet," Tecna stated remember Musa telling her about this place.

"This is where she thought she was born; she was born on a planet call Divine Heaven. You may have not heard about this planet because it was destroyed before anyone of you was born. My planet was so peaceful and full of life until a member of our council turned evil and tried to destroy the planet." Alisha answered with a hurt tone.

"So your telling us that Musa is the last survivor from your planet?" asked Timmy interested in the history of the planet called Divine Heaven.

"Yes, to save her from Shadowhaunt, they told me to hide her in a safe spot. So I took her to the Harmonic Nebula because I was a friend to the king who did not have a daughter so I took her to him." Alisha stated.

"You mean Shadowhaunt as where Lord Darkar is currently living?" asked Layla after hearing Shadowhaunt.

"Yes, his magic has kept the place up, if Lord Darkar knew that a stronger spirit resides in that place and would have had Musa tap into it …" Alisha started but could not finish it.

"What would have happen if she tapped into it?" asked Riven.

"Musa would not be alive; nobody would be alive or safe. She can easily take the Dragonfire as well. If you add her power, Shadowhaunt power, and the Dragonfire, he could start a new universe if he wanted." Alisha said looking down.

"I guess I have to be careful around her then," Bloom replied a little shakly seeing that Musa could easily take her power.

"She can basically revive, destroy, and even make things come to life." Alisha commented while leaving the room.

"We need to go back Alisha, can you send us back!" exclaimed Riven.

"If you want that then I will send you back but be careful," warned Alisha as she sent them back before Musa threw that ball.

0000

"Say bye bye," Musa said.

Tecna shoot a beam at the back of Musa, it caused the ball to shrink, noticing this Bloom hit her in the back with a fireball, and like Tecna's it shrinked. The other girls followed suit as well until the ball was no more.

"I see little bugs are in need of some squashing." Musa stated while turning around to face the girls.

Timmy tried to throw a net at Musa, but she stuck her hand out and redirecting it so it hit Timmy instead of her.

Musa was about to throw an energy ball until she was wrapped in a catcher. (**A/n** I don't know what it has called with the 2 balls on the end)

It caused Musa to fall towards the ground, Flora made some vines to hold her down and Tecna made a prison gate to hold her in case she might break out of Flora's vines.

"Now who is the dummy," Stella provoked a trapped Musa.

Musa held her head down and she started to laugh a dark laugh, "You think this little kiddy stuff can hold me, you make me laugh."

"I'd like to see you try," Stella said.

Musa's two fingers touch the barrier which was the weak spot and it disappeared, she use the same two fingers and touch the ground and started an earthquake. She touched the catcher and it disappeared and she cut the vines in half with her finger.

"You had to say something Stell," said an angry Layla.

The earth still rattled beneath them, "Guys were experiencing a level ten earthquake." Tecna said checking her computer.

"There are two friends I would like for you all to met. I summon from both heaven and hell, I give you Guardian of Heaven Holy and Guardian of Hell Taint." Musa stated as a gigantic white dragon emerged out of the sky and circled around her, a black dragon appeared from the crack she made early and circled her as well.

"You have got to be kidding me," stated Brandon after seeing how large the dragons Musa summoned were.

'_Its has been a long time, that we get to fight together and not fight each other, right Taint?' _Thought Holy.

'_I agree I have to let off some steam, hell can be a hot place sometimes.' _Taint joked.

'_It's good to see you in nice condition, but I have a little pest control to deal with,' _Musa stated.

'_This is way up my alley, which it is that need some squashing?' _asked Taint as it showed a fang.

'_This entire place, give them your mightiest howl,' _Musa ordered.

'_Yes Ma'am,' _replied Taint as its mouth open and a ball began to glow.

"This can't be good, I wish Alisha could be here to help." Layla said to herself.

"This is the end for all of you, Howl of a Thousands Death." Musa said as the ball left the dragon's mouth and hit them.

Riven had open his eyes and saw he was still there, _'What's going on?' _he asked himself.

He saw Alisha with another person who looked completely red. They had just made a barrier before the attack hit them.

"I never thought it would have to come this, but to summon the Guardians of the Gates to kill your own friends. This is not the Musa, which I had brought into this world." Alisha started off. (**A/n: No way Alisha is Musa's mom, yep!)**

'_Are these your friends, Musa-sama?' _asked Holy.

'_Yes but it doesn't matter.' _She answered.

'_I'm so sorry Holy and Taint that she called you but Musa is placed under a spell and I need your help to bring her down. She's now working under Shadowhaunt.' _pleaded Alisha.

'_How I despise the devil,' _Holy said.

'_Hey I have to deal with that devil," _Taint rebuttal with steam emitting from its nose_._

'_If that's true we will gladly help out, Alisha-sama,'_ Holy stated and Taint agreed.

The saw the dragons leave Musa's side and came over to theirs, "You even turned your backs on me, you hideous beasts," Musa hissed.

"This is for your good Musa," Alisha said as she made a bubble and trap Musa inside.

'_I need to get rid off this evil but what can I seal it in so it won't get out?'_ Alisha asked the dragons.

'_We can each keep guard over it so let's lock in our eyes; I have enough space in there for a spirit.'_ answered Taint.

'_I still have some space left so put it in my left black eye and Taint's on her right eye,' _ordered Holy.(**A/n** Like Inuyasha)

Alisha floated over towards the bubble, to see Musa was trying to get out. The two dragons took there places on the sides of Musa. Alisha bent into a pray-like state.

_**"Heaven and Hell united to seal this darkness that has clouded this human heart. And free her from this terrible spirit. Spirit Seal!"**_ Alisha chanted and her eyes turned white which meant it was working.

The bubble that held Musa floated midway and the dragons did as well. Inside the bubble white thunder struck Musa from all over, then a cloud of darkness engulfed the bubble. Alisha took her staff and cut it in half, one went towards Taint and the other into Holy's eyes.

Alisha floated back down and so did the dragons, the others ran over to Alisha and Musa.

'_Thanks Holy and Taint you may now go. I appreciate everything you did,' _Alisha thanked them as they flew back to their respective gates.

"_Now time to get this place back to normal_," Alisha thought.

She twirled and twirled; now she was spinning so fast that her fairy dust was spreading everywhere. Once she stopped everything was back to normal but she could not revive the dying people.

"Bloom could you come over here for me? I want to show you something," Alisha asked.

Bloom responded with a nod, "This is how you revive people with your Dragonfire, Daphne told me to tell you how." Alisha stated.

"You know Daphne?" ask Bloom while kneeing next to Alisha.

"Yes, she and I are good friends, now she told me to tell you to concentrate on how important this person is to you. Then you should move your hand over her body, make sure you get the arms and the legs," instructed Alisha.

Bloom took 4 deep breaths and closed her eyes to focus; she felt a strange new power come from her. Her hand turned an orangish hue, as instructed she covered Musa entire body.

After a few seconds Musa had sat up, and pulled her legs to her chest, "Musa are you okay?" asked Alisha.

She just murmured something and she started to rock back and forth slowly, "Musa?" asked Riven while trying to touch her but he was shocked with electricity.

"This is bad, there may still be some darkness around her, that's trying to convince her to become evil again," Alisha sensed the dark wave.

"What can we do stop it?" asked Stella.

"Well I would suggest that but is a 1 out of 10 percent one of us will make out," Alisha stated.

"Whatever it is, we have to do anything in our power to save Musa," Bloom exclaimed.

"We have to use every last one of our Winx in a convergence that will defeat the evil," Alisha said.

"Then what are we waiting for, everybody join hands," Flora ordered. The girls grabbed each others hand which formed a circle.

"I'll have to recite the chant,_** Wipe the pain, misery and fear from this human and return them to the person they were originally, I combine the powers of light and darkness to banish this evil.**_" Alisha chanted and a ball of winx energy formed in the middle and hit Musa.

The girls fainted due to exhausting, everyone except Riven ran over, he headed over to where Musa was.

"Hey Musa," Riven said as he picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"Riven," She responded by opening her eyes slowly.

"Your awake, that's good," Riven softly whispered.

"I did all of this?" She asked while looking around to see people starting to awake and stood up off the ground.

Riven didn't know either to tell the truth or just lie, luckily Ms. F made her way over. "Musa are you alright?" asked Ms. F.

Musa nodded her head in Riven's chest, Riven notice that there was warmth to Musa, he never noticed.

"Ms. F did I do all this? If I did can you tell me?" asked Musa.

"Yes you did, but right now we have to get these girls to the infirmary. Can you Red Fountain boys lift the girls to the infirmary," Ms. F ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," the boys replied while picking up the girls and taking them to the infirmary.

0000

Stella was the first to wake, "I had a bad nightmare, Musa was evil and we were on the verge of death until her guardian Alisha saved us."

Brandon who was right next to Stella heard her say something, but he could not make out what she was saying due to lack of sleep.

"Hey Brandon, you must have been here all night looking over me?" Stella asked.

He managed a little nod, "Ah, that's so sweet Snookums, but you can get some sleep now," Stella said but he was already fast asleep.

Stella tried to place him on the bed but it was no good so she decided to leave him right there with a pillow and a blanket.

"Sweet Dreams, Snookums," Stella whispered as she left the room and entered the hall.

She was surprised to see all the girls leave their rooms all except one Musa.

"Let's see how Musa is doing," suggested Tecna.

They headed down the hall and the saw a lot of nurse goes in and out of one room in practically, it must have been Musa's. The girls fearing something wrong ran towards the room and to their dismay there was.

0000

Suspense it's a killer is it. Anybody have any songs to request for the next chapter?


	14. Chapter 14

Once they reached the door, they saw Musa name on a piece paper in the door holder, an IV (**A/n: Had to make it hi-tech**), her heartbeat went flat a couple of minutes ago and they thought she was dead but she was not.

0000

"_It seems like my heartbeat has stop but I still want to talk to you, Alisha."_ begged Musa since she felt as if it was just the start of their chat.

"_Your friends probably think your dead by so you must go but we will finish your training later on."_ stated Alisha.

"_Yes, mother but when can I visit again?"_ asked Musa.

"_When you go to sleep, now go back now before I blast you back to your friends."_ Alisha warned her.

0000

'_She should be dead by, now'_ thought Ms. F while looking at her wristwatch until she heard multiple beeps, which meant Musa was back from the dead.

"Musa's alive," Riven said happily when she opened her eyes.

Musa scanned the room to see all of the girls and their boyfriends except Riven and Layla standing around her. She saw the look of pain and grief in their eyes.

"You really thought I would lose to death, I'm a fighter to the very end." She replied with a smirk as it seemed to lighten the mood.

"It's good to see you Musa," Layla said while giving her a hug.

"Like I said, I'm a fighter to the end." Musa said while sitting up.

"It's good to see you up Musa," Sky stated with a smile.

"Thanks Sky, it's good to see everybody again." Musa comment before Ms. F cleared her throat.

"I would like to have a word with Musa," Ms. F said but everybody stayed, "Alone," She ordered and everybody left the room.

"I'm sorry for what I did Ms. F. I endangered the whole student body here, Red Fountain, and at Cloud Tower. I know saying sorry won't take away the pain from their hearts but that's all I can do. It's okay if I'm banned from Alfea, for what I did but if it would take at least a little pain away from people, I will agree wholeheartedly with any decision you make." Musa stated while twiddling with her hands and looking at them instead of looking towards Ms. F face.

"Just as long as you understand the mistake you made. I can't do anything but hope for the best." She said before giving her a hug.

Just then a light shone in the room and Alisha appeared, "I'm honored to have a celestial guardian in my presence, what is the purpose of your visit?" asked Ms. F noticing Alisha there.

"I came to tell you that Musa will study with me for the next two years." Alisha answered Ms. F question.

This had caught both of them off guard, "Musa needs to finish learning here at Alfea so she can be certified as a full-fledged fairy," commented Ms. F.

"I know and here's a plan, if I take Musa now she can use my training as credits to graduate." Alisha offered her proposal.

"I think Musa would be glad to finish up the rest of the year since she only has so little credits to get to graduate." Ms. F said.

"I know that. This is what I'm suggesting that during the time she is studying here she can have two days out of the week to train with me." Alisha answered.

"I think that's fine enough but its up to Musa to decide weither or not it's fine by her." Ms. F said turning the conversation to Musa.

"I think it would be a good idea," Musa answered.

"Well good, you may now leave Musa, some friends are waiting for you," Alisha replied.

"Bye and see you tonight." Musa answered while leaving the room.

"The real reason is that a great battle is going to take place, a man by the name of Baltor is about to be awaken in the next year, so I plan on to teach Musa, how to tap into her Enchantix and use it. What I think is that she needs to sacrifice herself to save someone before she receives her Enchantix." Alisha stated the real reason why she had appeared.

"She came from Divine Heaven so she needs to sacrifice herself to save someone," Alisha continued.

"Not really she can receive it from saving somebody from the Harmonic Nebula," Ms. F replied.

"Is there any students here from Harmonic Nebula besides Musa?" asked Alisha.

"Yes, Galatica (**A/n: excuse my spelling**)" Ms. F answered.

"Then its settle two days out of the week, Musa comes with me until she is promoted to the next grade then she will have to train with me two years and that can add as her credits by attending school." Alisha repeated.

"Yes," Ms. F answered and Alisha disappeared.

'_Baltor is coming back, I have to become a little stronger then,'_ thought Ms. F left infirmary to tell Musa, what the decision is.

0000

"Alisha says she wants to train me during Alfea," Musa told the girls.

"No way, you get a celestial guardian to help you train," Layla replied to news.

"Yep and I think I have to go for two years, I'm not sure. Ms F is going to tell me what they came up with," Musa stated.

"Hopefully you don't have to leave us, we have two more years of Alfea to do after all," Flora commented.

"Alisha knows about that so she will try and keep me here as much as possible," Musa exclaimed.

Just then Ms. F came out where they girls is to announce the news, "We came to an agreement, here it is, two days out of the week you will go and train with Alisha, after this year, you will train the two years with her and still attend Alfea,"

The girls were excited but Musa was ecstatic because she gets to stay, "Also we have to get ready for the Fall Concert, I know it's been pushed back but you girls deserve it, so I'll will put you in charge of the dance." Ms. F announced.

"Well girls, we have a couple of days, so let's get this party started," Stella shouted.

"Yeah!" said the girls in unison.

0000

"Girls I must say we out did ourselves this time," Stella said while putting up the banner with magic.

"Everybody's going to like it this year, so Musa are you still performing?" asked Layla.

"As long as you are still dance," Musa said.

"You bet," Layla answered as they burst out into fits of laughter.

"I guess we should head up and get dress, it's almost time to start the party." Tecna suggested to the group.

"Tecna's right we have to get dress," Bloom exclaimed before they headed up towards their room.

Stella wore a meduim lengh yellow halter dress with the straps and yellow heels. She wore her hair down with her crown on top of her head.

Bloom had a strapless blue gown with crystal heels. She wore her hair shortened and spiked it a little.

Tecna had a purple dress that crossed at the top wedge shoes that had purple jewels. She wore her hair just as usual.

Flora had a green halter brooch with green shoes. She wore her in a wild frizzy afro.

Musa wore a red baby doll dress that straps cross at the neck with red wedged heels. She wore half her hair in a ponytail and the rest was down, she added curlys to it.

Layla had a simple green halter dress that stopped at her thighs with a pink belt with pink high heels that wraps around her ankles. She wore part of her hair in cornrolls and the rest down.

0000

"Look's like everybody is coming, let's get this party started," Stella shouted to the girls and by the time she was finish the whole hall was packed with Red Fountain boys and Alfea girls.

After a couple of songs, Flora made her way towards the mike. "I hope everybody is enjoying this evening, well we have our very own Musa singing a couple of songs for us. Let's give a round of applause for Musa," Flora said as the crowd clapped.

"Hey you guys, how are you doing," She stopped to her the crowd say fine, "Well I'm going to sing you a couple of songs, this first song is called "**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me"**.

_I confess, I['m just] messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up, _

_[said] "hey kid you'll never live this down"_

_'Cause you're just the boy all the girls want to dance with  
And I'm just the girl who's had too many chances_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
He said, He said, He said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss him, kiss him  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet_

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
He said, He said, he said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss him, kiss him  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_(always on, always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
(always on, always on)_

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss him, kiss him  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

The crowd went wild, "It's good to see you guys like that song. Here's another one, when I felt that the boy of my dreams didn't accept my feelings at first," Musa stated.

_I spent most of last night dragging this lake  
for the corpses of all my past mistakes  
sell me out - the joke's on you  
we are salt - you are the wound_

_empty another bottle  
and let me tear you to pieces  
this is me wishing you  
into the worst situations_

_I'm the kind of kid  
that can't let anything go  
but you wouldn't know a good thing  
if it came up and slit your throat_

_Woah x2  
Ooo  
Woah x2_

_Your remorse hasn't fallen on deaf ears  
rather ones that just don't care  
cause I know  
that you're in between arms somewhere_

_next to heartbeats  
where you shouldn't dare sleep  
Now I'll teach you a lesson  
for keeping secrets from me_

_Take your taste back  
peel back your skin  
and try to forget how it feels inside  
you should try saying no once in a while  
oh once in a while  
x2_

_And did you hear the news?  
I could dissect you  
and gut you on this stage  
not as eloquent as I may have imagined  
but it will get the job done (you're done)_

_every line is plotted and designed  
to leave you standing  
on your bedroom window's ledge  
and everyone else that it hits  
that it gets to  
is nothing more than collateral damage_

_Take your taste back  
peel back your skin  
and try to forget how it feels inside  
you should try saying no once in a while  
oh once in a while  
x2 _

Riven felt bad before that he treated her like that but he hopes she understands that he loves her. Musa reached down to pick up a water bottle and swallowed a little before speaking "I don't want you guys to think I'm just an emo singer but here's a song for all you girls, who sees that special boy,"

_Walking off that stage tonight  
I know what you're thinking  
"She stands alone because she's high on herself"  
But if you only knew.._

_I was terrified and would you mind if I  
sat next to you and watched you smile  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me_

_Well I've seen your girlfriend  
and I don't think she treats you right  
But that's none of my business is it?_

_Well I've seen your girlfriend  
and I don't think she treats you right  
But that's none of my business is it?_

_I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no_

_The only boy who ever gave me the time  
was the one who only wanted five minutes of mine  
Knocking boots in the back,  
How degrading is that?  
I decline_

_I'm too terrified and would you mind if I  
sat next to you and watched you smile  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me_

_I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no_

_I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no  
I'm not the way you think I am, no_

The crowd went crazy, "You see I had to liven up the party right, well hears a song that makes you want to dance, so enjoy yourselves," Musa replied before singing into the mike.

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

"Well that's it unless you want a new song?" asked Musa and the crowd literally begged her to sing one more. Musa looked to Ms. F and she gave her the approval, "Since you guys want me to sing another here's another one," Musa answered while drinking some more water.

_As I leave will you be someone to say good-bye  
As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye  
My foot is out the door, and you can't stop me now_

_You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back  
Now I'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow  
I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive, is this what you want  
Is this what you need, how you end up let me know._

_As I go, remember all the simple things you know,  
My mind is just a crutch and I still hope, that you will miss me when  
I'm gone  
This is the last song_

_The hearts start breaking as the year is gone  
The dream's beginning and the time rolls on  
It seems so surreal, now I sing it.  
Somehow I knew that it would be this way,  
Somehow I knew that it would slowly fade.  
Now I am gone, just try and stop me now._

_You wanted the best, it wasn't me, will you give it back  
Now I'll take the lead, when there's no more room to make it grow  
I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naive, is this what you want  
Is this what you need, how you end up let me know._

_As I go, remember all the simple things you know,  
My mind is just a crutch and I still hope, that you will miss me when  
I'm gone  
This is the last song_

_And will you need me now, you'll find a way somehow  
You want it too, I want it too._

"Enjoy the rest of your night here," Musa said while walking off stage and Flora came back up "Wasn't that the best concert you went through, we have one more performance by Alfea's very own Layla," Flora said before she left the stage.

Musa was feeling quite thirsty so she headed over to the punch bowl to get something to drink. She was surprised to see Riven standing there, "You're not the only one who needs something to drink," Musa replied sarcastically.

"Very funny Musa," He stated as he moved out the way.

"You like the performance?" She asked him with her back to him.

"Yeah, you were awesome," Riven stated while moving closer to Musa.

As she was pouring her drink she felt a hot breath tickle her neck, she turned to see Riven behind her, and before she could say anything he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Riven what are you doing?" She asked trying to break free.

"I love you Musa, I thought I lost you when you went evil and I almost kill myself just to be with you when you died." He whispered in her ear so no one could hear.

Musa would have turned around and slap him but she leaned back into his warmth and stayed there for a couple of minutes before saying "I love you too, Riven,"

**_The End_**

0000

I can't believe I brought this story to an end. Well be on the look out there maybe a sequel but until then you can check out my other stories!

- By: Aisha12894


End file.
